


Maybe

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Clone wars drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Gobi tries to talk Cham into letting him go on the mission to free the Capital.
Relationships: CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Cham Syndulla & Hera Syndulla, Gobi Glie & Cham Syndulla, Gobi Glie/Cham Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Clone wars drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092633
Kudos: 11





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode Librety of Ryloth

In the chaos it was hard to see Cham amongst the crowd. However, it wasn't hard to spot Master Windu, who's tall dark human features stood out against the sea of Twi'leks. 

Gobi made his way through the swarm, careful of his broken arm. 

"Cham!" He called out. Cham looked up at the sound of his name, thanking the Jedi before heading over to him. 

"Ah Gobi," He replied, a rare smile on his face. It was soft, the corner of his lips causing a small crinkle near his eyes. A smile reserved only for him. Maybe if they weren't in the middle of the war and if it hadn't only been a few months since they lost Tislera, maybe there would be more than softness behind that smile. 

"When are we leaving for the capital?" Gobi asked. 

That smile turned into a frown. 

_"We_ are leaving now. _You_ are staying here." 

Gobi's moth dropped. They'd all overheard the broadcast, that the Sepratists had started bombing peaceful villages. If they wanted to prevent more needless bloodshed, then they would have to take back the Capitol now. 

"But-" 

"You've got a broken arm. If you can't pull a trigger or hold onto a blurrg then you are of no use in this fight." 

As much as Gobi hated to admit it, he knew the other man was right. With his arm he would only be a burden. And Cham needed to be blunt with him to see that. 

  
"Come on, you might not be able to fight but you can still help with our strategizing." 

Gobi scoffed. "I should hope so. Your plans would be dommed without me." 

Cham chuckled as he lead them over to where Master Windu was talking to Hera. Whilst the girl's expression was one of awe and curiosity, the Jedi's was one of strange recognition, not that he knew her but that he knew that one day he would. Gobi shook his head. He'd never understood the Jedi and their force weirdness. 

Hera barrelled her way into her father's arms, burying into his neck. It pained Gobi to see his goddaughter a shell of the courageous and happy young girl she used to be. If there was one main driving force behind his desire to win the war, it was to see smile on her face again. 

Once they had deviced their plan, Cham sent Hera to the speck in the corner that they called her room, whilst Master Windu went to talk to his Captain, who was giving his general a look that Gobi hoped Cham never saw him give. 

"Look after Hera." 

He turned back to Cham, his eyes firm. 

"You know I will." Fullfilling his promise as a godfather, as a friend and as a good man, that he would continue too if he didn't return. 

Cham held his uninjured hand. Gobi blamed his blush on the bustle of people around him in the crampt cave. 

"I-" Cham cut himself off. They both knew that he couldn't promise that he would come back, not after Tislera. Or that everything would turn out fine. Nor could he promise to be careful because they knew he was too much of a dumbass to do that either. 

"I know." Gobi finished for him, holding his hand tightly in his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know that I'm not the only person who ships this! Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
